


Spiraling Towards an End

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Whatever they've become now.





	Spiraling Towards an End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schalakitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schalakitty/gifts).



> Originally posted Jan 19, 2007. 
> 
> Request: Anything with the original numbered Sephiroth clones.

There were things they were and things they weren't and things they used to be. People they used to be, if they'd ever been at all. And sometimes, when they weren't being anything, they were together because there was something connecting them that they did not truly want but could not fight against.

Hands clasped together, showing numbers tattooed thick on skin that did not see enough daylight, they listened for their next move, whatever inside would up and demand sudden action. When there was nothing, sleep was an option. Soon there would be action, there would be reason to move.

Spiraling towards an end, each of them knew that they'd never go back to their old lives, what they thought they remembered even though that was all mixed and muddled.

Soon. But not yet. Sleep was an option, as was much more. Because there was no room for trusting anyone other than... whatever they had become.


End file.
